SCP: Bleak fates
by Emoticole
Summary: Based on the SCP foundation, when an massive containment breach sends site-90 into a lockdown, several groups of survivors must find shelter and escape, but the roaming and breached SCP's threaten to kill them all, can the facility be saved?.


**This fanfic is based on the SCP foundation, for this story to make sense, you should read the site, as each SCP is described by there designated number, i will try to explain them in TL:DR form at the base of each chapter, but it's much more interesting to read them yourselves.**

**While this is based on the foundation, the story takes place with all SCP's in a single facility, this is not canon but i will attempt to explain this throughout the story, obviously immobile SCP's like 087 and such won't be playing a role in this game, some events and characters are based on characters from the SCP containment breach game.**

It was a typical day in site-90, researchers were rushing back and forth studying the numerous artifacts that the foundation contained, hoping to understand them more or sometimes even destriy them, the facility has had it's fair share of hardships, what with the recent increase in containment breaches, with the odd number of SCP items being transferred to the site, the personnel were worked thrice as hard as before, and with the facility as big and labirythnal as it was, it seemed like a swarming anthill.

"Sir, we've nearly finished preparations for testing on SCP-173, the D-class have yet to arrive, is there any further orders?" a guard asked a larger scientist, "No, once the test subjects arrive, we begin, but first, have you perhaps noticed anything strange about our newest researcher?" The scientist questioned the guard who appeared confused at this sudden question. "Dr. Horn?, no sir, i haven't met him yet, did he do something?" The guard replied, "Well - " The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the sound of a door openning below them, several guards walk in. "Is there a problem?" The scientist questioned the 5 soldiers. "We're having difficulties with the D's, we're requesting some more time" One guard replied stepping forward, the scientist scoffed. "Fine, but hurry it up, we don;t have all day and i've got better things to be doing!" He said angrily. "Yes sir" The guard exit through the same door they entered from. "Sir?, you seem different today" The guard said. "I've had a shitty week, i just want to get this over with and go home"

**oooo**

Elsewhere in a room where the D-class cells are located, D-9521, a muscular man who was given the death sentance after a terrible murder, had managed to grab an guard's gun and was backed into his cell. "No damn way am i going in with that thing!, get away from me!" He shouted angrily waving the gun, little did he know it would have no use for him. "If you do not put the gun down and co-operate, we will not hesitate to terminate you now!" A guard shouted, D-9341, who was also chosen for testing stood back spectating the stand off calmly, he was never one to panic and always remained calm. D-8738, a tall bald man, and D-5759, an african-american man of tall stature also watched. "This is your last warning!, either you co-operate or die!, we do not show patience for death row inmates like you!" The soldier shouted. "Ha!, death row?, i'd rather get the needle than be subjected to any more of your damn demon spawn monsters!" D-9521 shouted, as the guard approached him to take him out, he tried to shoot, but the gun didn't fire. "Foundation weaponry are DNA locked, it will only fire if used by the owner" The guard said arrogantly. "Damn it!" D-9521 said in defeat throwing the gun down, as the guards approached him to escort him, he begun wrestling and punched the guard to the floor, when the guard swung back he bit his arm. "F***!, that hurt damnit!" The guard said stumbling back. "Want to play like an animal huh?, well, it's time for this dog to be put down!" One guard said stepping it. "Shoot me, it will be doing me a mercy" D-9521 put his hands up, without any hesitation, the soldier stepped up, with a loud bang, the D-classes body felt to the floor. the D's who witness the event stood in utter shock. "They just shot him..., not even flinching..." The D's whispered to themselves. "Alright, take this body to the incinerator and dispose of it right away, i'll escort the live ones to the chamber, got it?" The guard looked at the three D's who nodded and began following the 2 guards, not wanting to incur there wrath.

"Are we safe?, that guy made it seem like we're going to die anyways..." D-8738 whispered, the others shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they aren't even releasing us" D-5759 replied grimly. "Don't say that, just think positive thought's" D-9341 calmed the other two down. "Hurry up!, you can chat when the testings over with" The guard said nudging the D's with his gun.

The group crossed a bridge where some scientists were working, one was talking on a computer with another scientist elswehere.

"Yeah i know, i saw Dr. Lariat near 079's chamber doors recently and now the doors won't open, surely he did something" He said irritated. "..." "I know, i know, he's new, but that's the thing, he's new, he could be anything, a spy, hell, he could be an insurgency agent!" He shouted, he realized what he said and looked around, nobody had heard him. "Sorry, i shouldn't accuse somebody so outright like that, but i just don't like him, or that Horn fellow either, both just set me off"

He said calming down. "..." "Alright, i'll let you go now, i see the D's are off to 173's chamber, i need to get a move on" The computer beeps and the scientist gets up and enters the door to his left.

With the scientist and guard in SCP-173's chamber. "Geez, that things pissed!" the guard said as sounds of scraping and banging eminated from the cell got louder. "It's always like that, though since you've just been transferred to this post, you wouldn't know" The scientist said reading from a clipboard., meanwhile in the room just before the chamber, the D's had arived at the door.

"God, that's the ugliest statue i've ever seen" D-5759 said viewing the label next to the door. "Get in there and follow instructions, do what your told and you should be fine, disobey your orders... then i can't promise your survival, heh" The guards left through a door on the left. "Welp, let's get this done" D-8738 said pressing the button which openned the door. "*Sigh* let's get this over with" D-8738 said as the two started to venture on, but a loud beeping startled them. "S***!, give me a heart attack before i even start why don't you" 8738 said clutching his chest in shock. "Security, cheif, Franklin, please report to decontamination immediately" An electronic voice came from the intercoms overhead. "Come on, lets hurry this up" D-9341 said walking into the chamber zone.

"Well gentleman, seems like you have arrived, than it's time to get started on testing" The scientist called in, a man walked from a door behind the two men and into a room with a glass window and a microphone. "Franklin!, weren't you called to decontamination just now?" The scientist asked. "Indeed, but i'll be finishing up with what has to be done here" Franklin replied seating himself at the desk. "Now than, please open the chamber doors, when the doors open, make sure you do not have to blink, this is very important!" Franklin said over the microphone.

"Doors openning... now" The scientist pressed a button, the large doors creaked open and with a loud click, they were fully open, giving a view of the creature at the back, face to the wall, it was a disturbing creature, it's face coated in a strange substance and the wall and floor coated by the same muck, the trio walked into 173's chamber and with a loud creak and bang, the doors slammed shut behind them. "Jesus!, if smell could kill..." D-8738 said plugging his nose and turning away. "God!, what is that stuff!" D-5759 asked. "Focus on SCP-173!, and warn eachother before you blink!" Franklin warned the trio. "Please approach SCP-173 for testing" Franklin ordered the class D's, 8738 approached the statue and laid a hand on the status head. "Please refrain from handling the object" Franklin warned the trio.

**oooo**

Meanwhile elsewhere in the facility, a two researchers were in the cafeteria. "how's the testing of SCP-914 going?" Dr. Barnes asked the brown haired glasses wearing man next to her. "Fine, we've cut down on testing a bit, so there isn't much going on at the moment, same with 294" He replied sipping from his cup of water. "What are your thoughts on the newbies?, seems like they arent well liked around here" Barnes asked, Brooke (The other Dr.) "I haven't met Lariat yet, but Horns awful fidgety, he isn't a guy i would trust" Brooke replied, suddenly the strange sound of whirring and high pitched noises alerted them to something happening in the back, they ran to find a scientist standing back from a bubbling cup settled on the dispenser of SCP-294. "What did you order?!" Brooke asked the scientist, who was a little nervious. "N-nothing!, it wasn't anything serious i swear!" The scientist replied backing up. "It only makes that noise when something bad is ordered, where are the guards that are supposed to be here?!" Brooke said irritated.

"Fine, no one was around so i decided to order something, i already have the right clearance, but i got kind of carried away, i ordered a perfect drink..." The scientist admitted. "What?!, don't you read the test logs, you'll kill yourself after ordering that!" Brooke said handing the scientist some papers. "I-i didn''t know, i'm sorry!" The man said backing up. "Just go, i won't report this, not this time, but do not touch the machine without authorization from now on" Brooke said as the man bowed and walked off. "Gee, harsh when you want to be aren't you" Barnes joked as brookes cntained the cup and it's contents into a bag. "I don't like death, and i don't want to see another die when i could have stopped it, is that wrong?" Brooke said calling a guard to dispose of the liquid. "Not at all, but with our job, death is a common thing, we've had over 5 deaths just this week" Barnes said looking at the floor depressed. "I know" Brooke replied walking to the table and sat down.

Within hours, the three D's began feeling nauseous from the foul smell in the chamber, 8738 was on his knees. "Doc, you gotta let us out!, this is torture" 5759 complained holding his head. "The testing will be ended shortly, jus - " Franklin was interrupted by the sound of the chamber doors openning. "Who did that!, we're not ready to open them yet!, close them immediately!" Franklin ordered the guards in another room who wee working on a large computer. "Sir, the door controls aren't working!" A guard said from the room. "Uhh, the door controls aren't responding to any of our attempts to close them, please remain calm until we can fix the problem" Franklin said walking intothe computer room. "God, can anything else go wrong?" The scientist said kicking the railings, suddenly the lights began fdimming and flickering. "Oh god..., if the power goes out..., they won't be able to maintain eye contact with 173!" Franklin said in panic. "Whats happening?, they forget to pay the power bill?" 5759 said jokingly.

With the two researchers. "What's wrong with the power?, another surge?" Barnes said looking at the ceiling. "I don't think so, something isn't right about this and i think we - " He was interrupted by a loud bang and crashing sounds from somewhere in the facility. "Oh god, i hope it's not another breach..." Barnes said backing into a wall. "We've got to hurry and find out whats going on, let's head to the security room!" Brooke said as the two climbed the steps and entered the western door.

**oooo**

"This doesn't feel right..." 8738 replied backing out of the chamber, 9341 backed out as well. "Attention D-class personnel, we are experiencing some severe difficulties, we advise you to remain calm and whatever you do, do not break eye contact with SCP-173, we will locate and fix whatever problems there may be, this shouldn't take too long" Franklin said through the microphone but it staticked out. "Damn it, the microphones lost, we have to hurry up and deal with this problem, NOW!" he said to the guard who nodded and ran through the back door.

As he rounded a corner he heard a strange noise, bubbling, cracking and hissing. "What the hell?, who's there?" He turned around and saw nobody, but suddenly he dropped out of sight.

Back with the D's 8738 had backed to the furthest wall from the chamber doors. "This is crazy, that thing is lookin' right at me!" he said pointing to 173, the statue had turned it's head left. "Just keep calm" 9341 said staring at the statue remaining in the center of the containment chamber. suddenly with a loud buzz and bang the lights flicked off and a loud snap was heard, when the light came back on, 5759's body laid on the floor, neck clearly broken. "No!, damnit!" 8738 said backing towards the chamber doors, which suddenly closed seperating him from 9341. "Help me man!, help m - gragh!" The lights flicked off again and strangling sounds and gurgling came from behind the door, as the lighst flickered more, gunshots and more crackling than a loud grating sound and everything fell silent...

The breach had begun.

**SCP info**

**SCP-173: the sculpture: Basically an animate statue that only moves when not seen, this applies to even blinking, it attacks by breaking the neck or by strangulation.**

**SCP-294: The coffee machine: A coffee vending machine with a keyboard on it, type any liquid on this keyboard and i will dispense it if it can exist as a liquid, this includes EVERYTHING, even some anomalous drinks can be ordered, it is contained in a staff cafeteria.**


End file.
